Fabricating Love
by rainbowsandsunshine123
Summary: Sometimes events that occur in life lead you to desperations. This was the case when Nick asked Miley to be his fake fiancee for the summer. Could pretending to be in love actually lead to love or will it end in the exact place it stared? NILEY
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah I realize I always do this. I start one story, don't update, and then start a new one. But my mom took my laptop away about three weeks ago and I just got it back. During that time I was watching My Fake Fiancé and got an idea for this story. I fully intend on finishing this story and my other one too. **

**And the writing style's going to be a little different for this story so let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

"What do you we're through? We can't be through. We just got engaged!" A frustrated, twenty two year old Nick ran his fingers through his tousled curls, aggravated at the news that had just been delivered. "What didn't I give you? What could you possibly be lacking?" Nick knew that there had to be a reason other than not being right for each other, why would she just break up with _him_.

The brunette seated across from him reached over and placed her hand over his. "It's not about the things Nick. That's the least of our problems. We're not working out, we're not heading anywhere. "

Pulling his hand away he looked at her and sneered. "And here I thought we were heading to the alter."

Sighing the young woman brought her hand to her temple. "It's not my fault that we're not meant to be. I need to find myself and I can't do that while I'm with you."

Looking her in the eyes he continued to glare. He couldn't believe that this was why she had wanted to meet with him. He had never suspected that it would be to break up with him. "And why the hell did you not think of that when you accepted my proposal?"

The weary looking brunette took a deep breath before answering. She hadn't known that it would be this hard. She didn't think she would have to give so many justifications for her well thought out decision. "I guess I was in a state of shock. I wanted the fairytale fantasy that all girls want. But yoga has taught me that I need to figure out who I really am. I need to find out what my place in the world is. And honestly Nick it's not like we've known each other for that long. You can't be that upset."

Staring her down, Nick brought his hand to his neck and loosened his tie. "And what do you suppose I should tell my family, my parents? They think we're engaged. We were supposed to spend the summer with them, we _are_ supposed to spend the summer with them." Looking over at her he saw that she was beginning to look very upset. He felt bad for being so cold but he wasn't going to just let their relationship go without asking all these questions, without receiving explanations.

"See there's the problem. I just broke off the engagement and you're more worried what your family's going to think. Your not doing this for yourself or me, you're doing this for them. You were going to marry me knowing perfectly well we aren't right for each other. Thank god yoga opened up my eyes." She then promptly placed some money on the table for her drink, swung her bag over her shoulder, stood up and began walking towards the door.

"I knew those damn yoga lessons were a mistake!" Nick called out after her, getting up. "Kaylee! Kaylee! Wait up! We are not done talking about this!" he yelled following her out.

By the time he got outside she was halfway up the block. When he called after her she turned around and sent him a sympathetic smile. "There's nothing left to talk about. I wish you nothing but the best. I know that someday you'll find someone you really love. But I'm sorry, that girl just isn't me." And without she walked down the street and out of his life.

Well he could just accept that all things happen for a reason but that wasn't the problem here. Sure maybe he wasn't in love with her but he did love her. He could spend the rest of his life with her and please his family, but that obviously wasn't going to happen now. And Kaylee was right; he was terrified of telling his family. At the moment he heard the familiar ring of his phone go off. He groaned when he realized it was his mother. Sighing he pressed the answer button. "Hey mom."

"Hey honey." He heard his mother chirp into the phone. "How are things going?"

'Well I just got dumped and I don't plan on coming up for the summer' is what he wanted to say, but some how those words didn't making their way to his mouth. Instead he found himself saying, "Yeah everything's fine. How are things with you and dad?"

"Oh everything's fine sweetie. We couldn't be more excited for you guys coming up for the summer. It'll be the first time in ages that we'll all be together for the summer. And we're all just dying to meet that fiancée of yours."

Well now was the time that he was going to break his mothers heart. "Mom there's something I need to tell you." Is what he began to say before he was cut off the sound of his mother's cheerful voice.

"We'll also start planning your wedding. I'm so glad that you made the decision of settling down. And I'm sure that you picked the right girl, I know you always do what's best for you. I'm so happy for you and I'm so excited!"

Little did she know that everything had gone wrong. Nick knew that he should tell her that Kaylee broke up with him but he didn't have the heart to crush her spirit. The way he saw it was that right now he had two options: tell his mom the truth and let her down or pretend like everything was okay and try to solve the problem, for now at least. "Yeah Mom, we'll be down there by this weekend."

"That's great hun! Selena said her and Taylor will be here by Saturday and Joe's driving up Sunday. Your father and me got here last night. Soon we'll all be together." She replied excitedly. "Oh my god! I have so many things to do. So many things to prepare before you guys get here. Okay honey I'll see you in a few care. I love you."

"Love you too." He mumbled into the phone before hanging up.

Great, what was he supposed to do now? Not only did he no longer have a fiancée, but his family was expecting them in less than three days. Boy, was he screwed.

"And so then he told me that he can predict the weather because his dog tells him the forecast." Twenty one year old Miley sat in the coffee shop telling her sister of the latest bizarre story from work. "I can't put that in my piece. My boss will think I'm insane or something."

"So what're you going to do about your article? Isn't it due like next week or something?"

Miley twirled her straw in her iced mocha latte. "I don't know. I guess I'll write about the opening of that new pet store that opened on Market Lane."

"Miles!" The tall, petite, blond exclaimed. "That is so boring! How do you expect your career to take off when your writing insipid stories about a pet store named "Poodles" opening up that nobody gives a crap about?"

"Its not my fault that there's no news worth telling about."

"I'm sure you'll find something interesting if you look hard enough. But what I think you should be more worried about is that dinner at Mom and Dad's tomorrow. I assume you'll be going alone again."

"Why is it such a big deal that I'm not bringing anyone. You're not either." Miley pointed out looking down at her frozen drink.

The blond sighed and moved the drink away. "Well not yet anyway. But I did bring someone last month while you haven't brought someone in ages Mom and Dad probably think you're lesbo or something."

Miley buried her head in her hands and groaned. "God. Just because I'm not dating anyone doesn't mean I'm a lesbian. I just broke up with Kyle six months ago."

Taylor took a sip of he ripping hot drink. "They probably thought it was a cover up." And then under her breath she added, "That's what the rest of us thought."

Gasping, she slapped Taylor's arm. "You seriously think I'm a lesbian?"

Taylor looked at Miley sheepishly. "Well can you blame us?"

"Oh my god! Taylor for the last freaking time I am not a lesbian. I'm only interested in guys! So get that through your little blond head."

"Fine. Fine. But you're going to have a hard time convincing everyone else of that." Just then her phone flashed, indicating a new text message. Reading it a smile formed on her face. "Gotta go little sis. Shoe sale that that little boutique on third. And I just know they have those boots that I'm looking for." Ruffling Miley's hair, she ran out of her seat, her purse flying behind her.

Its not that Miley didn't want someone special in her life, because she did. In fact she would be over the moon if she had a guy in her life. But it wasn't that simple. It wasn't like there were so many guys in Miley's life to choose from. It seemed like she had the worst luck in relationships. Lets just say her last relationship didn't end on a good note. To put it simply Miley had lost trust in guys and relationships. Running her fingers, trying to fix the damage that Taylor had done, Miley thought about how tomorrow's dinner was going to go. Considering how it usually plays out, Miley knew no good would come out of it. Her dad would probably lecture her about how to move up in her job and get a more respectable position. Her mother would question her about what she called "her love life" and Taylor would most likely bring a guy that she would be meeting right about now.

While all these thoughts were running through her mind, from the corner of her eye Miley spotted a guy staring at her. He was standing by the entrance with his eyes focused on her; he had curly, dark brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. He was he caught on that she was looking for him he walked towards her table.

"Hey." He said as he reached the table. He stood there waiting for her to respond.

Clueless as to what he was up to, Miley sent him a questioningly look. "Umm… hi. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I'm Nick." He held out his hand.

Confused, Miley shook it. "So is there anything I can do for you?" She knew that he was waiting for her to introduce herself but she was waiting for him to tell her what he was up to.

"Can I sit down?" He asked looking quite nervous.

"Umm… sure…I guess." She replied gesturing to the seat across from her. He quickly sat down.

"Yeah so I know this looks weird and all but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation."

"Listen for the last time I am absolutely straight. I am not interested in girls."

He let out a nervous chuckle. "That's not what I was talking about. I believe you. But no I was talking about the other part."

Miley looked ta him curiously. What could he possibly want with her? "Uh huh? Go on."

"Well I overheard the part of your conversation about you not dating anyone. And I know this sounds weird but I'm desperate. My fiancée just broke up with me and we were supposed to go visit my parents for the summer. But you know I can't just tell them its over."

"Listen umm Nick was it?" Miley said cutting him off. "I'm sorry and all but I still can't see how I can help you."

"Well I know this sounds extremely strange but I don't know what else to do. So I guess what I'm trying to ask is will you be my fake fiancée?" He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a ring box. Opening the box he revealed the diamond ring sitting inside of it.

Miley was shocked, surprised, flabbergasted, you name the word. Was this guy insane? He was seriously crazy. She just met him, found out his name, and now he wanted them to be engaged. Well fake engaged, but still the guy was absolutely psycho. " Listen you're insane. We just met and you don't even know my name and you want me to be your pretend fiancée. Like you have to be crazy or something."

"It won't be for long. It's not like we have to get married or anything. We just need to pretend for a little while, just for the summer."

"And once again my answer is no."

"I'll pay you for it." He blurted out.

"You think I'll be as low to do it for money." Miley replied, her arms across her chest.

"Look we'll both get something out of it. You haven't had a boyfriend in so long and your parents are beginning to question it. How happy do you think they'll be when they'll find out your engaged."

"Yeah and how upset they'll be when they find out I'm not anymore."

"Yeah but they'll have the fun of the excitement and you'll get them off your back for a while about dating. I mean if you just broke off your engagement you'll be too upset to go out with guys, right?"

Even though it was totally crazy, Miley found herself considering this for a minute. "Yeah but what about your family. And there's no way we'll be able to put it off."

A smile began to form on Nick's lips. She was beginning to come out of the 'its crazy' phase and into the 'how we'll pull it off' phase. "We can do it. We'll be so convincing that they'll have no other choice than to believe us. And like I said we're not going to get married or anything, we'll pretend to be engaged for the summer. You'll spend the summer with my family and we'll keep the act on for that time only."

"Yeah that's another thing, I mean spending the summer with your family?"

"Its at our summer house." He said quickly. "It'll be like a vacation for you. There's a pool, a beach, a spa you name it."

"How do I know you're not a murderer or something?" She couldn't just trust him. Considering all the stories that you hear on the news.

"I can assure you I'm not. You can do a background check and everything."

"So then what exactly do you do?"

She was now in the 'considering it' phase. She wanted to find out more about him. "I'm an attorney."

"Last name?"

"Gray."

"Wait not the Gray's as in the publishing company 'Gray's publishing' right?"

"No that's us."

"Wait your family is the family that owns it?"

"Yeah…" Where was this going?

"Okay."

"Wait okay what?" Nick asked confused.

"Okay I'll be your fake fiancée or whatever you want to call it. But only if you get me a job at 'Gray's Publishing.' I'm a journalist," she explained. "If I get a job there even if its only for the summer It'll look so good on my resume I'll be able to get a job anywhere. That way I'll be able to quit the crappy job I have now."

Nick's face broke into a complete smile "Sure… yeah… absolutely I'll get you the job."

"Oh and one more thing you'll have to come to dinner at my parent's place tomorrow and pretend to be my fiancé. You have to be like the absolute perfect guy. Now let me see that ring."

* * *

**Yes I know it sucks. But its just the first chapter, I promise it will get better. You may think its weird the Nick just asked her like that but I'll clear that up in the next chapter. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Relax. Stop freaking out." Nick said rolling his eyes as he looked over at Miley who was taking deep breaths trying ease her nervousness. "I don't know why you're worrying so much when everything's going to go absolutely fine."

Miley snorted. "Yeah according to you. A guy that walks up to a random girl in a coffee shop and proposes to her. I was crazy for agreeing to this. I mean only an insane person agrees to this sort of thing."

Making a right turn at the exit he glanced over at her. "Oh stop with the dramatics. I did not propose to you. I just simply made a deal with you." He pulled onto the freeway. "And you're actually receiving more from this agreement than I am. A job and a fiancée for your parents. Not to mention the fact that you get to be engaged to me. Face it your living every girl's dream right now."

"More like every girl's nightmare." Miley replied crossing her hands over her chest. "Oh yeah this is so beneficial to me. Not only do I get to lie to my parents and set them up for disappointment, but no I also get to spend my frickin' summer with a doofus like you at a place I don't know with people I've never met. Oh yeah I'm really living the life." Miley added, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Again with the dramatics."

That was the last straw. Here she was freaking out ad he only thought of it as a joke. Who the hell did he think he was? "You know what I'm done. I cannot do this. This was never a good idea. Anyone can see that this is a terrible and horrible idea. Stop the car." Miley grabbed for the handle to her door, ready to get out of the car as soon as it stopped.

Grabbing her hand, he pulled it away from the door. "You're not thinking straight."

Pulling her hand away, Miley scowled. She couldn't understand how he was so cool about this whole situation. It was a disaster waiting to happen. "No. I wasn't thinking straight when I stupidly agreed to this."

Gripping the staring wheel, he took a deep breath. Did she not realize that she was far too into it to back out now? He wasn't just going to let her quit so easily. "Listen we're going to go to your parents house. There we're going to tell them we're engaged. I'm going to act like the best fiancée ever and impress the pants off your parents. Then we're going to go to my parent's house and do the same thing. We're going to keep it up for the summer and then we're going to break up saying that we realized we weren't right for each other. Then we'll go our separate ways, never talking or seeing each other again. But for now this is what we're going to do. Understand?" Nick couldn't stand the thought of breaking his mother's heart. He knew that it would totally and utterly crush her if she found out the truth. He needed to make everything right. He needed Miley to make his plan work. When he had seen her yesterday and overhead her conversation he knew that she was just right for the job. He hadn't planned on approaching her like that but when he noticed her staring at her he found the confidence to go over and talk to her. Sure he had felt stupid and was hesitant to do it at first, but as he went along he realized that it could actually be a good idea. He had thought that they could make it work.

Miley looked over at him, stunned at what had just come out of his mouth. She opened _her _mouth to object. "But…"

But he cut her off before another word could escape from her mouth. "No buts. We're going make it so real that people won't have any choice but to believe us."

As much as she wanted to give up and go back to the way things were she couldn't. It felt like an opportunity. One that was too good enough to pass up. She needed to prove not only to her parents but also to the rest of the world that she was fine and that she had moved on, even if it was a lie. And looking over at Nick she knew how desperate he was. He didn't want to show it but he was hurt. And she thought that it was adorable that he was so worried about disappointing his parents. For some strange reason she wanted to help him out, even if she did think he was an obnoxious pig. So even though it felt totally wrong and right at the same time she gave in. "Fine. But we'll only keep this up until it's absolutely necessary. And no one ever finds out about this." She looked over at him to emphasize her point. " And I mean no one. When everything between us" She gestured to the space between them. "Is done. It's like we never were. Its like we never met. Understood."

"Yeah, absolutely. Everything will go back to normal." He was relieved that she had finally agreed. He knew she was still reluctant and truthfully he had expected her to back out of the agreement and put up a fight. But now he knew that she would do it, he _needed_ her to do it.

"But first we need to lay down some ground rules." Miley told him brushing a strand of her hair away from her face. "I know we're going to have to like kiss and stuff to make it look believable but calm it with the PDA okay? And no making any moves on me when nobody's around."

Nick smirked. "Oh don't worry you'll change your mind after one kiss. You won't be able to resist me." He ran a hand through his combed hair. "I've been told I'm irresistible."

Miley rolled her eyes. This guy was unbelievable. "By who? A watermelon in a wig." She giggled at the thought.

"Oh laugh all you want. But once you get a taste of this." He motioned to himself. "There's no going back."

Miley leaned back in her seat and groaned. This was sure going to be one long dinner and an even longer summer.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

"Okay so run through the names again." Miley nervously told Nick as they stood at the front door of her parent's house waiting for someone to answer the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stewart, Taylor, and whoever her new boyfriend is." He looked over and sensed her nerves. "Don't worry. I got this."

"I can only hope." She whispered just as the door opened revealing a middle aged man dressed in a plaid shirt and jeans. "Daddy!" Miley exclaimed throwing her arms around him.

"Hey honey." He replied kissing the top of her head. Then his eyes drifted to Nick who was standing next to her. "And who is this?" He asked through narrowed eyes looking at Nick who stood there awkwardly straightening up his tie.

Miley could feel the tension in the air. " Oh Daddy this is Nick." She replied quickly.

"Uh huh I can see that. How do you know him?" Then he turned his attention over to Nick. "How do you know my daughter?" He asked, well more like growled.

"Oh Daddy we have so much time for introductions. But right now I just want to see Mom." Grabbing Nick's hand she rushed into the house, leaving a very confused Billy Ray still standing at the door.

"What the hell was that? You didn't tell him!" Nick whispered while being dragged down the hallway.

Miley stopped at the entrance to the kitchen and lowered her voice to make sure no one could hear them. "I figured it would be better if we told them all at once. And I'm kind of scared" she admitted. This was a big deal for her. And she didn't know exactly how her parents would react.

"Okay then I'll tell them." Nick offered thinking it would make this process a whole lot easier.

"No I'll tell them." Miley insisted. "It's better if I tell them." She knew that she would have to be the one to tell them if they were going to believe the story.

"I want you to calm down and let me handle this. I promise that everything will go absolutely great. You have nothing to worry about." He said it so sincerely that Miley couldn't help but to gaze into his chocolate brown orbs.

"Okay." She answered back, feeling as though the weight was slowly being lifted off her shoulders. But she would only feel better once everything was out in the open, and of course when everyone was okay with it.

She looked at him and took in what he was wearing. He was dressed to the nines in a black suit with a light blue button down. Miley looked down at her light blue dress that stopped short above her knees. She hadn't even realized they were matching. "So I guess we should just go sit and wait for everybody to come. Then we'll tell them." She told him as she self-consciously pulled a few of her picture perfect curls behind her ear.

"That's fine." He said untucking the curls from behind her face. "You look beautiful."

Miley blushed while looking down and whispered a thank you. And then he did what she least expected; moving his hand to her cheek he leaned down and pressed his lips gently against hers. Pulling away Miley sent him a questioningly look instead of one of disgust or anger; she was still dazed from the kiss they had just shared.

Noticing her confusion he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I'm guessing that's your mom watching us from the kitchen."

And sure enough turning around she spotted her mother peeking from the entrance to the kitchen, she could spot the surprised look on her face. When she caught on that Miley was looking at her she quickly turned around and rushed back into the kitchen.

Miley sighed and grabbed onto Nick's hand again, leading him into the living room. Letting go of his hand she took a seat on one of the leather couches in the tan colored room. She motioned for him to do the same. He took a seat beside her. "Look Miley, about the kiss. I just thought it would be best if you're mom kind of knew what was coming. I thought it would make explaining the whole situation a bit easier I'm sorry that it caught you off guard, but to make this thing a little more real for our families and for both us we're going to have to kiss. I think it's better that if we both just get used to it." He felt the need to explain: Why? He need know the answer to that question. Really he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. But it was more like he didn't want kissing him to be an uncomfortable experience. He wanted her to _enjoy_ kissing him.

"No it's fine." She assured him. "You don't have to explain. I should probably get used to it huh," She let out a nervous chuckle. To be completely honest the kiss had caught her totally off guard. The first thing that popped into her mind while being kissed wasn't that it was because her mother was watching.

Before he could respond someone walked into the room. Looking up he saw a slim blond walk in clung onto the arm of a guy decked out in cargo shorts and a tank top. She squealed when she saw Miley, who got up to give her a hug.

Pulling away she looked at Nick. "Who's this Miles?" She asked smirking.

Sitting back down quickly, Miley sighed. "I think it's best if we wait until Mom and Dad come."

"Kay." She stuck out her hand for Nick to shake. "I'm Taylor, Miley's sister. And you are..?" She looked at him for an answer.

"Umm Nick." He answered shaking her hand.

"Well Nick you must be really special. Miley almost never brings anyone to these things. Actually we were all beginning to wonder if-"

"Taylor." Miley hissed from her seat. "Not the time."

"Okay." She said shrugging. "Oh my god, excuse me for being so rude." She brought her hand to her chest. "This is Trevor. We met at the beach yesterday. He's a surfing instructor."

He nodded in acknowledgement at Nick and Miley. "Hey Dude, Dudette."

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you. But Taylor." Miley said glancing over at her sister. "I though you ditched me yesterday to go shopping, you never told me you were going to the beach. "Oh." Taylor said waving it off. "The store was right near the beach. I _had_ to. And it's a good thing I did." She grabbed onto the guy's hand. "If I hadn't we never would have met. Isn't that right babe?"

"Sure." The guy replied and then went back to staring at the ceiling.

"She sure picks them, doesn't she?" Miley leaned over and whispered into Nick's ear.

He had to suppress his laugher. "Is this what happens every time?"

"Nah." Miley smiled. "Sometimes it's a tattoo artist who spend the whole night talking about his art." She put air quotes around the word. "One time it was a lawyer who spent the whole night on his phone. " And last time. " This time it was Miley who needed to put her hand over her mouth to hold in her laugher. "Well last time." She let out a quiet laugh, unable to hold it in. "Well um I guess you could say he was a male prostitute. He spent the whole dinner telling my parents about his latest clients and their sessions together. You should've seen the look on my dad's face."

"No way."

Miley turned to face him "Uh huh. Now even if someone mentions the name John my dad cringes." Miley stared at him and for a minute as she once again lost herself in his chocolate brown eyes. But that only lasted until Taylor called out from where she was sitting.

"Hey you guys are getting pretty close. What are y'all talking about over." Miley started to scoot away from him, embarrassed that she was so immersed in him that she didn't notice how awkward things were getting. With and intrigued smile on his face Nick reached out and took her hand, stopping her from getting any further away.

"Well why wouldn't we be." Nick brought her hand closer forcing her to move closer. "We're in love."

gasp.

"Love?"

But before he could answer, before anybody could answer, they all heard the front door burst open with the exchange of many greetings. They heard footsteps making their way to the room.

"Hey Guys! It's been too long" They heard a loud, booming voice exclaim before even making her way into the room.

But Miley didn't need to see the person to know who it was. Because she already knew, and it didn't please her. Everybody just wanted to make this harder than it already was for her didn't they?

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

"So isn't this nice, all of us here together?" Tish asked scanning the dinner table. "My goodness. It's been ages since we've had a dinner like this."

"Yeah just great." Miley said through clenched teeth as she stabbed her lasagna with her fork. "Just splendid." Just minutes before the Mackle's had arrived. They had been friends with her family for years. It was Mallory Mackle, George Mackle, and Peter Mackle who not so coincidentally was Miley's age. And again it was no coincidence that they had just happened to stop by this night. Oh no, this had all been precisely planned out by her parents, well mostly by her mother. After many failed attempts in the past of trying to set the two up, her mother had picked of all nights, tonight to try again. Now there was nothing wrong with Peter. He was good looking, held a good job, and not to mention the fact that he was a huge flirt; but in a good way, if there was a good way. But he wasn't Miley's type, never had been, and never would be. Miley hadn't seen him in well over a year, so she should have known that her mother would take another shot at a lame attempt to set them up. But why this month, the same time that Miley was going to announce her engagement, well fake engagement that is.

Tish noticed Miley's grim attitude at the arrival of the unexpected guest and decided it was the best time to serve desert. "Well I just picked up the most divine cake from that new bakery that just opened near the mall Let me go bring it out."

"Mom, let me help you." Miley said, forcing herself to smile to hide her sour mood as she helped gather all the plates.

"Sure honey." She followed her mother into the kitchen and watched as she retrieved a big white box from the bridge. "So is there anything that you needed to talk to me about sweetheart?" She began cutting he twine off from the top of the box.

"Oh don't sweetheart me. I know why you invited them over. You were trying to set me up again."

"Oh Miley it was nothing like that."

"Yes it was." Miley exclaimed. "I refuse to believe that they just stopped by and Peter just happened to come with them." Miley stopped talking to look at her. "Do you know how embarrassing that is for me? This is supposed to be Nick's first time meeting you guys. And there you are trying to get me to date your friend's son."

Tish placed her hand on Miley's shoulder. "Honey I didn't know you were bringing him over. You didn't even really introduce us."

"Well it's not like I was really given an opportunity to do so." She mumbled crossing her arms over her chest. "But you'll know him soon enough. We have an announcement to make." And with that she walked out of the room leaving yet another parent confused.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

"So guys we have an announcement to make." Miley, seated on one of the couches grabbed Nick's hand, he squeezed it reassuringly. Everybody was present in the living room after having eaten dessert. "So this may come as a surprise to some of you." She caught the eyes of her parents. "But me and Nick just wanted to tell you that we're engaged." She didn't know what the reaction would be, but she was so relieved to just get it off her chest.

"What?" She heard he mother whisper from across the room. But who was really scaring her was her father. His fists were clenched up in punches and he was making his way across the room, right where Nick was sitting.

"This better not be a joke boy." Nick nervously gulped while Miley just held onto his hand tighter. "I swear to go if you got my little girl pregnant I will personally shoot you myself. And don't think I don't have a gun either."

This is where Miley stepped in. Shaking she stood up in front of he father, "No Daddy, Nick did not get me pregnant."

Billy's eyes burned with anger. "Then why the hell are you marrying him? This is the first time we're meeting him."

Nick quickly stood up beside Miley getting ready to speak. Miley shot him a look, silencing him. "We love each other."

"Enough to jump into this sort of commitment so fast?" This time it was Tish who spoke. Her daughter's surprised announcement had stunned her for a few minutes. But now she was finally finding her voice. "Honey you don't want to get into this type of thing so quickly."

Miley stood her ground. "I love _him_."

"I love her too." Nick added.

"Sweetie we understand that. But marriage? Why so fast."

This was the hard part. This is where the major lying had to kick in. "There is no one else I want to spend the rest of my life with. He's the only one that I can even imagine spending my life with. We are so ready for this. So we see no reason to wait."

Tish looked over at her daughter and thought she could detect a spark in her eye that had to come from the love that she felt for this boy. Even though she didn't think they were making the best decision, even though she though they were rushing into this way too fast she knew she couldn't stop her daughter. She couldn't stop her from true love. Billy also stood there thinking. He thought that they were being ridiculous. But he also believed he spotted love between the two. And it seemed like nothing they could say or do would stop them. He had never seen Miley this way before. So even though every fiber in his body was telling him to kill Nick, he did what he though was best for his daughter. He decided to give in. Sighing in defeat he looked over at his daughter clutching the hand of boy who she insisted was the one. "Fine. But honey we're trusting to make the right decisions here. We're trusting you to do what's best for you."

Miley couldn't believe that it had worked. They had actually believed them and accepted the fact. She engulfed her father in a huge hug. "Oh thank you Daddy. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

He chuckled as he let go. "Now is there anything else you need to tell us."

"Umm, well nothing other than the fact that I'm spending the summer with Nick and his family." Miley replied as fast as she could, hoping her family caught nothing that just came out of her mouth.

* * *

**So yeah I know it's terrible. But I really had a hard time writing this. It wasn't coming out the way I was envisioning it in my head. But I promise it will get better.(I hope.)**

**Thanks for the reviews! Seriously they make me so happy:) And thank you to everyone who read, favorited, and added this story to their alerts.**

**Thank you Julia, TheMsBrandy1, LetItRainx3, ****smileyyyyy, foreverandalways333, Angie, leeleeluv, 3, Lovelifexoxo, MissQueenyB, IWantNiley3.0, Niley, and Simar for your amazing reviews! **

**I hope in the future I will be able to update faster. But I really need to concentrate on school right now; my english grade is going down:(**


	3. Chapter 3

Miley stood on the curb of the block, outside of her apartment building. It was still dark outside, due to the fact that it was four thirty in the morning and there wasn't a soul in sight. She had her hands wrapped around her body to keep herself warm and to get her body to quit shivering. She'd been waiting for Nick to arrive for about ten minutes now. He was supposed to pick her up at four' thirty sharp and it was now four' forty-two and there was still no sign of him. She was absolutely exhausted. They had gotten home around elven the previous night form her parent's house. She was running on lack of sleep and lack on energy, and his lack of arrival was seriously beginning to irritate her. Could this guy do anything right?

Her mind wandered to the previous night's events, after Miley had announced that she was going to stay with Nick's family over the summer she had expected her parents to be surprised, shocked even and tell her not to go. But they took the news rather well. Better then she had expected them too. And by the end of the night he had been able to impress her parents and get them to like him. But what parent wouldn't after finding out the guy was a lawyer with such a powerful family. Not to mention the fact that he was so charming and sparked such interesting conversations. No, her parents, especially her mother was ecstatic and so supportive about the relationship by the end of the night. Well that was a lie it was only really her mother, her father had really just accepted it. And her mother had wasted no time in starting wedding preparations; she was already asking Miley what kind of wedding she wanted: Outdoors or indoors? On a gorgeous beach or an elegant church? This was all just making it harder for her, how was she going to react when they called off the engagement.

Right before they had left, Tish pulled Miley aside and whispered in her ear, "You've got a good one. Hold on to him to tight." How was Miley supposed to respond to that when she fully intended on letting him go, when they both intended one letting each other go? So she did all that she could do, she weakly smiled at her mother and slightly nodded. She knew that it was now too late to turn back, they were both too far in to turn back now, but she couldn't help but wonder what would happen if they did. Would they be saving all these people from heartache? Would they be saving themselves from heartbreak?

All of Miley's thoughts were interrupted when the tires of Nick's car skidded to a stop and he beeped the horn. "Are you coming or what?" He peered through the open window of the car from the drivers seat. "We have to get going if we're going to beat traffic."

Miley climbed into the passenger sheet and smiled mischievously. "You can go get my bags now?" She told him as she pulled her seatbelt across her torso and settled herself in the seat. "As you just said, we better get going if we're going to beat traffic." She added mockingly.

He groaned and hit his head against the steering wheel. "Why didn't you just bring them in?" He whined. "I'm frickin' tired."

This earned him a glare from Miley. "Newsflash so am I. Everybody's tired at four in the morning. And while you were in your nice, warm car, I was out in the cold waiting for you." She paused. "Now go get my freaking bags before I punch you in the face." She clenched her hands in annoyance. He was getting on her nerves, one could only take so much Nick so early in the morning, he was that kind of person.

"Okay, okay." Nick said putting his hands up in defense. "Why are you all worked up this morning?"

"Oh we'll discuss that when you get back in here with my bags." She said this with a very noticeable sarcastic smile. "Chop. Chop. We're getting late here." Miley clapped her hands in an effort to get him to hurry.

Groaning he opened the door to get out of the car to retrieve her bags. "You know we're only spending two months there, we're not moving there." He called out as he began putting her bags in the trunk.

Oh please. Did he really think that five suitcases were that much? I mean hello she was going to be spending the summer. "I need all that to survive." She replied gesturing to her bags. "It's going to be hard, especially since I have to spend it with you." She stuck out her tongue.

"Oh how mature." He answered back before sticking out his tongue in response.

Getting back into the drivers seat he pulled on his seatbelt and turned the key in the ignition. Just as he was about to push his foot down on the pedal to get going she stopped him. "Wait! We can't leave yet."

He shot her an annoyed look. "Why? What do you need now?"

"I forgot my bag in my apartment." She smiled sheepishly.

Nick leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his head. "Go get it then."

Miley shook her head. "Oh I'm not getting it. You are." She glanced over at him and noticed he was about to object. "That is if you want me to go."

He sighed. How the hell was he going to survive five hours in the car with her? "Where's the bag?" He asked giving in.

She smiled knowingly. "On the kitchen table. Hurry, we're wasting time here."

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

"So you told your sister about everything." Miley brought the mascara wand up to her eyes and brushed it onto her eyelashes. They had almost reached the house but Miley had made him stop at a near rest stop so that they could freshen up. After all first impressions were everything, and being in a car for almost five hours after jumping out of bed wasn't a good look.

From his spot at the mirror, Nick looked over at her nervously. "Where'd you get that crazy idea from?" he stuttered out.

"Oh um I don't know, maybe it was the fact that she texted me last night telling me about it.

He eyed her suspiciously. "I don't believe you."

"Sighing, Miley pulled he phone out of the pocket of her bag and scrolled through it. After finding what she was looking for, she held it in front of his face. "See for yourself."

And sure enough it was Selena informing Miley that she knew and was so excited for them. And that she would keep it a secret, something she obviously didn't know how to do. Damn, Selena just couldn't keep her mouth shut could she? He had specifically told her not to tell Miley. "Look I know you probably really mad right now, but we tell each other everything."

"I have to admit, I was mad when I got the message. But she was so much fun to talk to, and I'm glad she told me she knows." She glanced at Nick. "Unlike some people."

"I thought you would get mad. But wait you guys talked?'

Miley applied lip-gloss to her lips before answering him. "Yeah she called me last night after I got home. She didn't tell you?"

"No but it would be nice if she had."

"Calm down. Instead of being mad at her you should be glad that I'm not mad at you."

Nick sighed. "I guess." It seemed like Miley and Selena were going to start teaming up against him. He ha no doubt that they would become friends.

"Okay I'm done. We can go now." Miley had exchanged her rumpled sweats for a cute pink and white sundress. Her hair was puled into a neat ponytail. Nick had opted for another suit. "Are you sure you want to wear that. I mean you're meeting your parents not going to a meeting."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes I'm sure. Can we well i don't know… go now?"

"Okay Mr. Grumpy pants." She walked past him. "You might want to do something about your hair. I'll meet you out in the car. Try and make it quick. We have places to be, people to see. Toodles." She walked out of the restroom.

Sighing Nick looked into the mirror and attempted to fix him tousled curls.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

"You lived here?" Miley's jaw had dropped with the first glance of the house. To say it was huge would truly be an understatement. It was gigantic, enormous, and spectacular, words could not describe how magnificent it looked. The house itself extended hundreds and hundreds of feet. There was a garden in the front bursting with color, filled with flowers so colorful and beautiful, Miley couldn't believe that they were real. In the distance Miley could spot a swimming pool similar to the one she had seen at the country club. She thought that she could also spot a tennis court.

"Nah." Nick replied shrugging. "We only spent summers here."

"Only summers." Miley asked, incredulous. If this was their summerhouse then Miley could only imagine what the house they had lived in was like.

"Are you ready?" Miley was thrust out of he thoughts when she noticed that Nick already had his seatbelt unfastened with his hand on the door.

"As I'll ever be." Miley muttered reaching for her own door.

The second they stepped into the foyer they were greeted by a women rushing towards them with her arms wide open.

"Nicholas." She exclaimed engulfing him in a hug. "Look at how much you've grown."

"I'm a grown man mom, I don't grow." He muttered.

"Nonsense. You'll always be my little boy, my baby." Nick's cheeks reddened.

At this Miley had to laugh.

"You must be Miley." The woman wrapped her arms around her in a warm embrace.

"Hi Mrs. Grey." Miley replied suddenly feeling very shy.

"Call me Denise honey. There are no formalities here. We're going to be related soon." This sent another pang of guilt through Miley. Another person they were soon going to disappoint.

"Mom was that them?" A raven colored hair girl trotted into the room uncomfortably on sky-high heels. Getting closer she could see she has the same big brown eyes as Nick. Behind her followed a guy with tan skin. Miley could infer that this was Selena, Nick's sister. From what Miley could see and what she had been told by Nick the person next to her was her husband who she had married last year.

"Oh my god it's so nice to finally meet you Miley. Nick has told me so much behind you. This is Taylor, my husband." Selena said as she walked up to them. She threw her arms around Miley.

Miley eagerly hugged back this could possibly be her only friend her, the only person who knew the truth, the only person she could confine in. "I know. I couldn't wait to meet Nick's twin sister."

"Oh yeah I'm pretty amazing. I couldn't wait to see the great fiancée of his, he hasn't stopped talking about you." Selena winked in Miley's direction and Miley smiled in relief, Denise seemed to be buying all of this.

"Oh I know you girls will be great friends. It'll be wonderful to be able to spend some time with all of you." Turning to Nick she said, "Well isn't she a beauty. " Miley looked down and blushed.

"Your father had to attend a meeting, but he'll definitely be home by dinner. Then tomorrow we'll all be able to have breakfast when Joseph gets here. But for now you two look exhausted, you should go get some rest. I had your room all ready for you."

At this Miley looked to Nick and mouthed "Room?" confused. They were going to be sharing a room?

"Room?" Miley whispered this time as Nick led her up the stairs. "We are going to be sharing a room? You can't possibly believe that I'll be sharing a room with you."

Nick sighed as he walked down the hallway with her following. The nagging had already began. But he was going to forget that for now because she had done great with his mother, she already adored Miley. He kept quit until they entered the room. The room was very spacey, with a king size bed in the middle, along with a pull out couch and a plasma screen TV. "Okay now what were you saying?" He asked her collapsing on the bed. He was dead tired from driving all day.

Miley sat down next to him. "I was saying that we are not sharing a room. It just can't happen."

"Look Miley I guess my mom put us in the same room because she though that since we are supposed to be getting married that's what we would have wanted. Now if you can't be in the same room you can go tell my mom. Because I sure as hell am not going to."

Miley let out a groan. "What am I supposed to say huh? 'Oh Denise I can't stay in the same room as your son because well we aren't really engaged. We're faking it.'''

"Well I don't know what you want me to do."

Sighing she got up and stood in front of him, her arms on her hips. "I guess we'll have to make due of the situation. You can sleep on the couch."

Nick got up and faced her. "No no no. You're the one that can't stand the idea of sharing the room. So since it bothers you so much you sleep on the couch."

"Well I just met your mom and it seems like she is a very well mannered person, so I don't know what happened with you. But if you didn't know Nicholas you're supposed to be nice to girls, and making them sleep on the couch isn't very nice. And by no means am I going to share a bed with you."

He sat back down on the bed. "I'm perfectly fine with sleeping in the same bed with you. And don't worry after one night with me you're going to be begging me to sleep with you. " He sent her a smirk.

"Nick come one." She pouted her face. "Please, Please, Please, Please."

"Fine." Nick said giving in. "You can have the bed." It's not that he would particularly like sleeping on the couch, but to be completely honest he though she looked cute pouting her lips out like that and he just couldn't say no.

"Thank you, Thank You, Thank you." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a rug.

Nick smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He already knew he was in trouble, he was enjoying the hug way more than he intended on.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

"Thanks for the dinner Mrs. Grey It was delicious." At dinner Miley had finally met Nick's father, Paul Grey. He was a relatively quiet man but he had greeted Miley very warmly and had welcomed her into the family. He was also added onto the list of people they would be disappointing. But most importantly he was Paul Grey, the creator of Grey's Publishing, the place Miley most wanted to work at.

"Miley I already told you to call me Denise. And it's an old family recipe, one that I'll be willing to share with you at any time." Denise smiled at her.

Miley looked down at he plate, guiltily. She didn't think she could do this anymore. She couldn't crush someone as sweet as Denise. She had been so welcoming and extremely nice and Miley was going to repay her with the awful truth, that this was all an act, that she didn't really love her son, that she had only met him a few days ago. She felt Nick squeeze he hand from under the table and he sent her a sympathetic look, he knew what she was thinking.

Denise s didn't seem to notice the change of mood between Nick and Miley. "So honey, that's Miley wit Y?'

Nick looked over at his mother nervously. "Why mom?"

"Oh it's nothing. But I could've sworn you called her something different. Kaylee or something?"

Miley jumped in. "Well you see that's a funny story. When we first met he thought I said my name was Kaylee, so now he sometimes calls me that as a nickname. It must have slipped his mind."

He mouthed her a thank you and she silently nodded in response.

"I just needed to know the correct name to put on the invitation." Se explained.

Miley looked at her. "What invitation?"

"Well I was going to keep it a surprise but then I though that you might like to help plan your own engagement party."

Miley looked at Nick and whispered "Engagement party?" Nick shrugged his shoulders; he looked just as surprised as her.

"It's going to be our gift to you. Now if you could give me mother's number. I need to call and invite her of course along with the rest of your family. And that way she can tell me who else should be on the invite list. I'm sure you'd want all of your friends and family there along with ours."

"My friends and family?" she whispered again. Nick didn't say a word.

"I have some invitation samples that the planner sent me. Shall we take a look?" Denise asked as she got up from the table motioning for them to the same.

* * *

**Hi guys! Keep reading if you want to know what's going to be going on with the updating situation.**

**First off I would like to thank every single person who reviewed! You don't know how much I appreciate your reviews. So thank you imadinosawr918, IWantNiley3.0, TheMsBrandy1, Simar, preetyinpinkk, leeleeluv, Lovelifexoxo, MissQueenyB, secretnileylover, LetItRainx3, and Angie for your amazing reviews!**

**So I know this chapter was short and the next one will probably be too. But that's just the way I planned out the story. I know right now it seems like not much is happening but don't worry more things are to come. **

**So I end school in about 1 ½ weeks, so I should probably have the next one up in like two weeks (Hopefully sooner) And then I plan on updating at least once a week.**

**And here are a couple of questions: I was thinking of adding a little Taylena, is that okay with you guys?**

**And I was planning on adding a little Jaylor, are you fine with that?**


	4. Chapter 4 lease Read Author's Note!

**A/N: PLEASE READ!**

**I want to thank leeleeluv, kate, mike, When I'm Afraid, preetyinpinkk, imadinosawr918, Angie, LOLZ, I Want Niley3.0, Simar, Lovelifexoxo, and longlivetonight for your amazing reviews! **

**So this is probably the last chapter I'm going to write for this story. I love the idea and I had the perfect idea of how I was going to go with it, but I just don't like the pairing anymore. So this isn't really a complete chapter because I never finished it, but I decided to put up what I had. Maybe in the future I'll get back to it. Or maybe if you guys want I could write a out line on how the story was going to play out.**

**Thank you to everyone to read and reviewed this story. You guys rock**

* * *

_Beep Beep_ sounded the horn. Looking out the window in the hall way next to the foyer Miley could see a black jeep pull up into the enormous driveway with a dark haired driver behind the wheel.

"He's here. He's here. Joseph's here." Miley heard Denise exclaim as she made her way out the door, Miley guessed to greet this person named Joseph.

"Lets go." She heard someone speak into her ear and lightly grab her hand. She turned around to find it was no one other than Nick. He pulled on her their intertwined hands and she was soon led out the door. She guessed she was to meet this visitor too.

"Time to meet my brother." She heard Nick mumble under his breath. But she didn't need to ask him anything because he continued on saying, "Twenty three works in advertising." He informed her. "And just as a head up so don't get offended if he tries anything on you." Nick rolled his eyes. "Because trust me he will. He never lets any girl go without at least one comment."

Miley rolled _her _eyes_. Oh great _she thought. : Another over confident Grey to put up with. As if she didn't have enough to deal with already.

The whole family had gathered outside on the gorgeous lawn, waiting. The minute Joe stepped out the door of his car Denise wrapped him up in her arms. Then he was passed on to Paul who gently hugged his son. When it was Selena's turn she squealed and threw her arms around his neck. "Joey! Long time no see!"

He laughed and hugged her back. "I missed you too Sel. But I'm sure you must have missed my good looks even more." If the guy was like this to his sister than Miley could only imagine what he was like towards other girls. But Selena didn't seem phased by this comment, she was probably used to it; all she did was giggle in response.

Then he made his way over to Nick. "Hey bro." He greeted him as they hugged. Then his eyes moved over to look at Miley who was standing awkwardly behind Nick, still grasping his hand tightly. "And who's this lovely lady?" He sent a smirk in Miley's direction. She held in the temptation to roll her eyes. How was she supposed to respond to that?

But she didn't have to because before she could even open her mouth to say something Nick spoke up. "Joe, meet Miley. _My_ fiancée." He wrapped his arms around Miley's shoulders protectively. Playing along Miley leaned herself into him.

"Hi." Miley said holding her hand out to him, still in Nick's embrace. "Nice to meet you."

Joe reached out and shook he hand, the smirk still clearly present on his lips. After all it was his favorite facial expression. " Oh so this is the fiancée Nick can't stop ranting about. I'm Joe, Nick's charming older brother."

Miley smiled at him as Nick tightened his hold on her shoulders. She shot him a look before speaking up. "Oh I know Nick has told me so much about you."

"Oh he probably has. I'm pretty much all he can talk about. When you have a brother as good looking as me there's not much of to speak about."

At this Selena rolled her eyes along with Denise. Miley resisted the urge to laugh out loud. "I'm sure." Was all she sarcastically responded with.

"Well okay since we've all been introduced why don't we all go inside and sit down to a wonderful lunch. We have much to talk about." Denise interrupted the silence that had fallen upon the group. She was the take-charge kind of person and Miley liked that about her.

Lunch was full of many discussions concerning sports, work, and summer plans.

Miley was thoroughly enjoying the time. Her own family was never like this. And honestly their meals together were rather dull and boring. It got pretty lonely with only her Taylor, and her parents. But unexpectedly the Greys were lively and fun.

"So Dad." Nick spoke up. "How's work going?"

"Oh you know how it is, everyday full of work and work. We're short a lot of employees, everybody seems to want weeks off to enjoy their vacations."

Nick looked over at Miley. She had no idea what he had in mind. "Dad you know Miley's a journalist. I'm sure she would love to do some work for the company."

This brought a huge grin to Denise's face. "Oh that would just be wonderful. Selena is going to be working on the magazine too, she wants to do an interior designing column. It'll be loads of fun for the family to work together on something." She gushed.

Paul looked over a Miley and sent her a genuine smile. "If you want to Miley we would love to have you."

"That would be amazing." Miley said returning the warm smile.

"Great. You can come in Monday and we can talk about what you can do."

Miley couldn't hold in her excitement. This was her dream job and could open up so many doors for her.

"Thank you." She mouthed to Nick. He smiled and nodded in response.

'This vacation is already getting so exciting. Now we have to talk about Nick and Miley's engagement party that's coming up in a week." Denise turned her attention over to Miley. "I called your mother dear and she just adored the idea of a party. She emailed me a list of people to invite this morning. Do you have anyone you would like to have attend."

Miley looked down at her plate. She didn't see how they could pull this off. And most of all she really did not want to lie to everyone. She didn't want to disappoint anyone. "No. There's nobody." She didn't need more people there to deceive.

Denise turned her attention over to Nick. "What about you Nicholas? Any friends you want to invite?'

"No. I'm sure you've got everyone covered." He mumbled also looking down unable to look his mother in the eye. Clearly he didn't want to disappoint her, but that's where they were mistaken, in not trying to hurt anyone they were basically setting them all up for hurt, disappointment, and pain.

Denise took no notice in either Nick or Miley. Instead she went on doing what she did best: planning things out. "Well then we should talk about the venue. I booked the main room at the country club. It'll probably be short notice to change it but if you guys really don't like the location I'm sure we can find something." She looked over at Miley and Nick for an answer. Nick cleared his throat before opening his mouth to respond.

"Umm no, I'm sure that the country club's fine." He muttered out.

As Denise began discussing other aspects of the upcoming party, Miley couldn't help but look at the countless amount of photos adorning the walls of the dining room; picture frames completely covered the mint colored walls. There was one of a much younger Denise and Paul on their wedding day, another of what Denise pregnant with Selena and Nick with Joe at her feet, one of Halloween with Selena as a ballerina, Joe as a firefighter, and Nick as batman, on top was a picture of all three of them on the first day of school, next to it was a prom picture with Selena and Nick, under it was a picture of Taylor with his arms wrapped around Selena, and in the center of the wall was a picture of what Miley assumed was Selena's wedding with the whole entire family.

"I see you've taken notice in our wall of memories." Denise said with a smile full of pride. "We like to document all events of our family and what better place to hang them then in the room which we all share meals in. We'll put a picture of your party up there soon and you're wedding will go up there right next to Selena and Taylor's."

Miley couldn't bear to look Denise in the face knowing that their wedding would never happen. She saw Nick turn his gaze away too. Selena sent Miley a sympathetic smile; she knew what was going through her head at the moment. Miley didn't think she'd ever felt this guilty in her life. But she had a feeling that she would have to get used to it because this was going to become constant thing for hr for the next three months.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

"Honey there's something I want to talk to you about." Miley looked up from drying the blue melamine plate she was currently holding. She had offered to help Denise was the dishes after everybody was finished with lunch.

"Yes Mrs. Grey?"

"Sweetheart I've told you many times to call me Denise. We're practically family now."

"Okay." Miley got out as barely a whisper.

"Hon you really do love my Nicholas don't you." She glanced over at Miley form her place at the sink. "I know how he feels about you from just looking in his eyes."

Instead of staring at the pale tiles of the kitchen floor like she had previously been doing, Miley looked Denise in the eyes before answering her question. "Yeah. I do love him." This statement came out easier then she thought it would have. Miley was never good at lying. But the words had just slid off her tongue.

Denise smiled at her. "I know honey. And I just want you to know that I am so happy for you. I am so happy for Nick. ." She put the dish that she had been holding back in the sink and wiped her soapy hands on a washcloth before turning to face Miley. "He'll never tell you this but Nick has always had a commitment issue. He used to date all these girls but he never felt like they were right for him" She paused. "Well until one, Melanie. He fell hard for her, too soon. And he's never been the same since. Well not until you that is." She paused again but only this time it looked like she was thinking something through. "But maybe that's a story he should tell you himself." And with that she wen back to washing the dishes like nothing had happened, like she hadn't said anything.

Miley thought about this new piece of information that she had just been given. She wasn't surprised that Nick hadn't told her. Why would he? It wasn't like they were really in a relationship anyway. His past relationships were none of her concern or her business. But still se couldn't help but wonder what had happened between them. Honestly she couldn't imagine him "falling for someone". It just didn't seem like him. But then again she didn't really know him. Or at least that's what se kept reminding her. Miley considered all this as she walked up the stairs. She was questioning whether to talk to him about him or not when she heard someone call out her name.

"Oh Selena. Hey. I didn't see you there." She said turning around on the last step. She made her way back down the stairs to where Selena was standing.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me?'

"To where?" Miley asked.

"Oh you know, juts to do a little shopping. I'm beginning to get a little bored."

Miley laughed. "There are no stores in walking distance from here."

Selena smiled sheepishly. "We'll just take a short drive then.'

Miley raised an eyebrow. 'You know you're mom just happened to tell me not even ten minutes ago that the mall is forty five minutes away. And the grocery store which is the closest store from here is miles away."

She let out a groan. "Okay fine. Then Miley do you want to get in the car and drive for forty five minutes to go to the mall."

"I'd love to." She said replying with a smile.

* * *

**Read the author's note at the top!**


End file.
